Jangan Pernah Lelah
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, semua penyakit itu pasti ada obatnya. Sekali pun itu penyakit mematikan." Dengan cinta kasih dan doa yang tulus, mereka, membuktikannya. SasuSaku. Enjoy Oneshoot!


**Jangan Pernah Lelah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**This Fict, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf™**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Paring: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, hancur, typo(s), dll**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, semua penyakit itu pasti ada obatnya. Sekali pun itu penyakit mematikan."

.

.

.

Jangan Pernah Lelah

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda kepada pemuda tampan yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Duduk di kursi panjang di taman Universitas mereka –Universitas Konoha. Pemuda itu menoleh, sambil menggumamkan kata 'hn'.

"Menurutmu, Anko-sensei ke mana ya?" tanya gadis itu, yang di kenal dengan nama Sakura Haruno, Sasuke –pemuda yang sah menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu, mengangkat alisnya sebelah jenaka.

"Tak tahu," jedanya, sesaat ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar komentarmu tentang absennya Anko-sensei. Huh!" dengus Sakura kesal, melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut, entah kenapa sifat ketus Sasuke tak pernah hilang. Tapi ia suka.

Puk!

"Eh?" kaget Sakura ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Ia menoleh, dan didapatinya Sasuke menatapnya lembut. "K-kenapa?"

"Itu bagus, dengan ini aku bisa terus bersamamu. Kalau perlu, Anko-sensei absen setiap hari saja," ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura, melainkan ke arah ruangan para dosen. Sakura tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun bisa saja!" decak Sakura sembari tangan mungilnya memukul pelan lengan kekar Sasuke. Ia suka saat seperti ini. Di mana seluruh perhatian Sasuke, diberikan hanya kepadanya seorang.

"Ohhokk!... Okkhook!..." seketika itu Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, tangan kanannya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Sakura mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke yang terbalut baju berwarna biru, berusaha meredakan batuk Sasuke sebisanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tersedak air liurmu sendi− S-Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura ketika melihat darah segar mengalir di kedua hidung Sasuke. Darah?

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di tasnya, lalu dengan pelan ia mengelap darah itu. Menekannya agar darahnya tidak banyak keluar, dengan kepala Sasuke di dongakkan ke atas. Harus kalian ketahui, Sakura seorang calon dokter.

Sakura khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke mimisan. Dibelainya lembut rambut raven Sasuke, sungguh, ia sangat khawatir.

Sadar akan tatapan gadisnya, Sasuke meraih tangan mungil di sampingnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tersenyum lirih, "aku tak apa," gumamnya, bibirnya seketika itu pula menjadi pucat.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," pamitnya. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi dikecupnya lama ujung kepala gadisnya. Walau dengan berat hati, ia tetap harus pulang.

.

.

.

"Coba liat kupu-kupu itu Sasuke-kun! Cantik sekali~" pekik Sakura senang ketika melihat seekor kupu-kupu cantik berwarna kuning terbang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri –balkon lantai tiga kampus Universitas Konoha. Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke kembali dengan kata ambigunya.

"Cantik sekali sayapnya. Hebat ya, dia bisa terbang ke mana pun dia mau. Dan dia bisa bertahan dalam udara panas seperti ini maupun di udara dingin. Bukankah itu hebat Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura berargumentasi.

"Kau lebih hebat," ujar Sasuke. Sakura terlonjak kaget. Tidak mengerti akan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke.

"E-ehh?"

"Karena kau bisa membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang."

"Sasuke-kun, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu gombal padaku, kau tahu? Hihi!" ucap Sakura cekikikan seraya mencubit pipi putih Sasuke.

"Tapi itu benar ka− oohhook uohhokkh!"

Lagi. Pemuda itu terbatuk. Dan lagi, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Seperti biasa, Sakura mengambilkan sapu tangannya dan menghentikan darah segar itu keluar dari hidung Sasuke. Wajah rupawan itu berangsur-angsur memucat. Setelah beberapa saat darah itu berhenti, Sasuke pun pamit untuk pulang.

Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakannya. Sakura hanya bisa berharap agar tak terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke –orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dan kupu-kupu beterbangan menambah kesan damai di sebuah taman bunga. Taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman Sakura, yang sengaja Sasuke pilih untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting bagi hidupnya dan Sakura. Sengaja ia memilih tempat ini, agar kedua orang tua Sakura tak mendengar obrolannya.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dengan cat putih, di bawah pohon Sakura yang berbunga lebat. Sesaat angin sepoi-sepoi itu menerbangkan beberapa bunganya. Menggiringnya menjauh dari pohonnya.

Sasuke menatap datar rerumputan dihadapannya, seraya menghirup nafas lamat-lamat lalu menghelanya pelan. Dadanya bergemuruh, rasanya sungguh berat mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Berat sekali, karena ia tak ingin membuat Sakura besedih. Untuk itu, jika Sakura sudah tahu berita ini, Sasuke akan melepaskan Sakura dengan ikhlas.

"Mungkin, setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," sahut Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Sakura tersentak, apa maksudnya ini? Sakura meatap lekat-lekat wajah rupawan itu, sekilas ia melihat ada perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana. "Aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu, Sakura."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam, seakan-akan tidak menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit ini. Ia tak tahu, bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Karena ia tak sanggup menatap mata itu lagi. Mata meneduhkan itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke terdengar lirih. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan mungil mengusap-usap lembut bahunya. Perlakuan lembut Sakura ini, ia sangat menyukainya. Dan sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan sentuhan itu.

"…Sasuke-kun, kau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Sasuke menoleh, memberanikan diri menatap mata jade itu. Tatapannya seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan gadisnya ini.

Tangan kekarnya bergerak menuju bahu mungil Sakura, menggenggamnya erat walau lama kelamaan tenaganya menurun dan membuat tangannya bergetar. "Aku akan melepasmu, kau bebas ingin melakukan apa saja. Aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi."

"K-kenapa?..." terasa tercekat di tenggorokan ketika Sakura mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Ia merasa sesak.

"Aku… sudah tak pantas mencintaimu, Sakura. Dengan segala keterbatasanku, aku merelakanmu bersama orang lain−"

"Tapi semua baik-baik saja, tak ada yang salah Sasuke-kun!" potong Sakura, nadanya naik satu oktaf. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpisah dengan Sasuke, tidak boleh. Matanya terasa digenangi air bening, dan dalam satu kedipan, air mata itu pun mengucur di kedua pipi putih Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, melihat kekasihnya menitikkan air mata. "Ada yang salah, Sakura. Aku sudah terbatas, aku…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku… mengidap penyakit leukemia, dan aku tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Untuk itu, aku ingin melepasmu," jelasnya.

Tes Tes Tes

Air mata Sakura semakin deras mengucur, rasanya ini tidak adil. Kenapa ini terjadi pada mereka? Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah menyedihkan kekasihnya, tidak ingin.

Sesak.

Sakura dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke, memeluk kekasihnya sangat erat seolah-olah tidak ingin melepasnya. Sakura terisak dan sesekali sesenggukan. Sasuke mengerti, Sakura begitu mencintainya, begitu pun dirinya yang sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi, inilah garis takdir mereka. Ia hanya bisa membelai ujung kepala gadisnya itu dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak boleh bicara begitu… hiks," ucap Sakura lirih, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. "Aku… mencintai Sasuke-kun apa adanya, hiks."

"Sakura…."

"Apa pun yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun, aku akan tetap bersama Sasuke-kun. Harus bersama Sasuke-kun," lirihnya lagi.

"Tapi, aku sudah sakit-sakitan Sakura. Kau tidak mungkin bahagia jika bersamaku."

"Tapi aku akan lebih tidak bahagia lagi jika bersama orang lain selain Sasuke-kun…" sela Sakura. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu, tangannya yang tadi melingka erat di tubuh Sasuke kini sudah berada di kedua sisi wajah Sasuke. Membelainya pelan.

"Aku hanya… tidak ingin memuatmu bersedih dengan keadaanku…"

"Tidak Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak akan bersedih, karena aku tahu, Sasuke-kun orang yang kuat. Aku akan tetap menemani Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura, terima kasih…" ucap Sasuke. Tangannya menarik pelan kepala Sakura, mendekati wajahnya sampai akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Berbagi kehangatan, kenyamanan dan cinta yang membuncah di hati kedunya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Sasuke tidak pergi ke kampus. Dan mau tak mau membuat Sakura gelisah dan resah, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara khawatir, takut dan rindu. Selama itu pula, Sakura sering melamun dan duduk sendiri. Sungguh ia jadi tidak bersemangat tanpa seorang Sasuke di sampingnya. Dan ia harap, kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.

Di tempat ini −taman kampus mereka yang sering mereka tempati untuk berduaan, di sinilah Sakura terduduk sendiri. Meremas tangannya yang lama-kelamaan menimbulkan keringat. Menatap kosong gedung kampus yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pikirannya hanya ada Sasuke, hanya pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, yang mungkin sedang beristirahat di kediamannya.

"…ra-chaaan! Heeeiii!" samar-samar Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan? Halooooo?" dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sakura menatapnya intens, seolah berkata sejak-kapan-kau-disitu.

Melihat mata Sakura yang sepertinya redup, pemuda itu –Naruto Uzumaki sahabatnya hanya menyengir lebar. Guna menghiburnya, karena dulu hanya dengan melihat cengiran itu, Sakura sudah tersenyum. Namun kali ini tidak lagi.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "S-Sakura-chan, maaf mengganggumu…" ujar Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ke sini ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting untuk Sakura. "Ano… aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau… Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Sekarang ia menunggumu."

"Eh?" kagetnya. Naruto memegang bahu Sakura, menenangkannya.

"Lebih baik kita ke sana sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Naruto, terima kasih," sahut Sakura kepada Naruto. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pemuda itu pun keluar. Dan di ruangan ini hanya mereka berdua, Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke yang kini duduk di atas sebah kursi roda milik Rumah Sakit Konoha. Menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku rindu Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura disela pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum, tangannya membalas pelukan itu pelan tapi pasti.

"Aku juga," bisiknya.

Setelah beberapa menit, pelukan itu pun terlepas. Seperti biasa, Sakura suka membelai ppi tirus Sasuke. Menatap lirih Sasuke yang keadaannya semakin memburuk.

"Sasuke-kun butuh udara segar. Kita ke taman saja ya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum cerianya. Sasuke hanya menganguk. Dan Sakura pun membawa Sasuke ke taman Rumah Sakit itu.

Benar, berada di sini Sasuke merasa nyaman. Banyak rerumputan dan bunga-bunga. Namun, sesaat ia merasa ia adalah orang yang paling sial dan lemah. Ia hanya bisa merepotkan Sakura dan keluarganya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di kursi roda, dan berharap secepatnya ajal menjemputnya. Kenapa? Karena ia merasa sesak melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya khawatir dan bersedih karenanya. Ia sudah lelah melihat tatapan khawatir itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura. Sasuke tersentak.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu, aku hanya bisa membuatmu bersedih. Kenapa… kenapa aku tidak mati saja?" lirih Sasuke. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Bahkan, berjalan pun sekarang aku tak bisa."

"Husssh! Sasuke-kun tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," walau tadi sempat kaget, tetapi sekarang Sakura sadar. Bukan saatnya ia menangisi kekasihnya, melainkan memberikannya semangat dan dukungan. Ditekuknya lutunya dan berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"Putus asa, aku benci orang yang berputus asa. Aku tahu, penyakit leukemia itu mematikan, akan tetapi Sasuke-kun tidak boleh putus asa begitu," Sakura menghela nafas sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dengar Sasuke-kun. Semua penyakit itu pasti ada obatnya, sekalipun itu penyakit mematikan. Jadi jangan pernah menyerah untuk berusaha sembuh dari penyakit ini Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura…"

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti sembuh."

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Nanti malam, aku akan ke Paris melalukan operasi. Kau ingin aku sembuh kan?"

"Tentu Sasuke-kun!"

"Baiklah, aku akan sembuh untukmu, Sakura."

"Harus Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

Sekarang tiba waktunya mereka berpisah, berpisah untuk melalui perjuangan yang amat sangat keras untuk sembuh. Di Rumah Sakit ini, di mana semua keluarga Uchiha dan para sahabatnya berkumpul guna mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan. Walau berat Sasuke meninggalkan mereka, akan tetapi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar dia bisa kembali lagi ke dunianya yang dulu dunia yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan kasih sayang tanpa ada rasa sedih dan pilu di dalamnya.

Gadis musim semi itu kembali memeluk Sasuke, betapa ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan kekasihnya ini. Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu, disertai dengan sebuah isakan. Sama seperti Sasuke, air mata juga sudah mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

"Sakura…" panggilnya. Pelukan itu pun terlepas, Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat sambil bergumam 'hm'.

"Maafkan aku, jika misalnya nanti…" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, menarik nafas lamat-lamat lalu menghelanya. "Jika misalnya nanti aku… mati… maafkan aku, yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Aku akan mendoakan Sasuke-kun, setiap saat. Dan Sasuke-kun harus sembuh," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah…" rasanya tercekat di tenggorokan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata. Kembali, ia menghela nafas berat. "Jangan pernah lelah berdoa untukku… jangan pernah lelah, menemaniku… jangan pernah lelah, menungguku… jangan pernah lelah, membelaiku… dan jangan pernah lelah, mencintaiku… apapun yang terjadi."

"Tak akan Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke-kun, akan selalu mencintai Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun jangan khawatir."

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku…."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, aku akan terus berada di sini," tangan mungilnya bergerak menuju dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut pakaian formal, menyentuhnya dan membelainya pelan. "Terus berada di hati Sasuke-kun," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji… jika nanti aku sembuh, aku akan membahagiakanmu. Harus membahagiakanmu, Sakura."

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun harus sembuh. Ne?" ujar Sakura, ia menaikkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajahnya, dan dengan pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke menaikkan tangannya dan menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Sakura. Berjanji untuk sebuah kesetian.

"Pasti."

"Tenang saja, setiap hari aku akan berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar Sasuke-kun bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu," kata Sakura antusias sambil menggenggam tangan kekar yang bersuhu dingin itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Ne, aku lebih mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kami semua akan mendoakanmu. Kami selalu menunggumu kembali, jangan menyerah!" Naruto angkat bicara, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke seraya tersenyum tulus, dan itu semua sudah mewakili semua sahabatnya yang tidak sempat hadir. "Kami menunggu Sasuke yang kuat seperti dulu."

"Terima kasih Naruto, aku pasti akan kembali."

"Sudah saatnya berangkat," sebuah suara bass yang menyelip dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ya, Fugaku Uchiha –kepala keluarga Uchiha. Datang sambil menenteng sebuah tas. "Kami pergi dulu."

"Doa kami selalu menyertai kalian, semoga selamat sampai tujuan," kepala keluarga Uzumaki juga hadir di tempat ini, ia memeluk sahabat karibnya sejenak lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sakura pun kembali memeluk tubuh lemah itu, pelukan yang sangat dalam. "Hati-hati Sasuke-kun."

Malam itu terasa semuanya begitu merasa kehilangan, seorang Sasuke yang terkenal pendiam namun membuat orang bisa terkagum kini sudah terbang untuk melakukan sebuah pengobatan. Dan, Sakura hanya bisa melepasnya dengan doa dan cinta kasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami-sama, aku percaya Engkau-lah hakim yang sangat adil. Aku percaya Engkau telah menentukan kebahagian masing-masing orang. Aku percaya, Engkau selalu menyayangi kami. Engkau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kami.

.

.

Jika memang begitu, Engkau pasti bisa mendengar doa-ku ini. Aku mohon, terimalah doa-ku ini. Walau aku tahu sangat kecil kemungkinanya bisa Engkau kabulkan.

.

.

Kami-sama, aku tahu, aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak mempunyai apa-apa kecuali pahala dan dosa. Aku tak mungkin bisa menyetarai-Mu.

.

.

Oleh karena itu, dengan segala keterbatasanku ini, aku berdoa kepada-Mu. Tolong dengarkan dan kabulkan doa-ku, Kami-sama. Untuk orang yang amat sangat kucintai, lebih dari apapun.

.

.

Kembalikanlah kesehatannya seperti dulu, buanglah jauh-jauh penyakit itu dari tubuhnya. Kembalikanlah keceriaannya, senyumannya dan umpatan-umpatan kesalnya. Kembalikanlah tatapan khas mematikannya. Kembalikanlah dirinya yang dulu, yang sehat dan kuat.

.

.

Kami-sama, tolonglah. Aku begitu mencintainya, begitu menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tidak ingin jauh darinya.

.

.

Aku yakin, Kau bisa mendengar doa-ku ini. Karena Kau dapat mendengar semua doa-doa hamba-Mu. Dan aku sangat percaya itu.

.

.

Maka dari itu, kabulkanlah doa-ku Kami-sama.

.

.

Untuk orang yang akan selalu mengisi hatiku, sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, ini menu spesial malam ini! Silahkan di nikmati!" seru seorang wanita bersurai merah muda berjalan menghampiri sang suami –yang sudah duduk kursi meja makan, dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berukuran _large_. Tubuhnya masih dibalut celemek berwarna merah dengan gambar _Angry Bird _di tengahnya. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang ketika ia bersorak antusias mendengar komentar sang suami tentang masakannya.

Ia pun melepas celemek itu dan duduk di samping sang suami yang tadi dipanggil –Sasuke.

"Ah, terima kasih Sasuke-kun! Dihabiskan ya~" ucap wanita cantik itu lagi. Senyum manis tak kunjung hilang juga dari wajahnya.

Baru satu sendok ia mengambil 'tumis sosis ekstra tomat itu', tangannya terhenti. Menatap istrinya seakan-akan menginterogasi. "Tumben kau memasak banyak malam ini," ucapnya. Namun Sakura balik menatapnya, buan tatapan tajam melainkan tatapan berseri-seri.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih waras kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Lalu?"

"Begini Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku sangat bahagiaaaaa sekali!" mendengar penuturan Sakura yang terkesan tidak biasa ini, Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku sengaja membuat menu spesial ini, karena ada berita baik yang sebentar lagi akan kau tahu!"

"Beritahu aku sekarang."

"Kau mau tahu. Sasuke-kun?"

"Cepatlah."

"Makan dulu, baru ku beri tahu!"

"Kau mau, aku tidak makan hanya karena berita yang membuatku penasaran in−"

"Baiklah, kuberitahu. Aku…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lebih tinggi. "Aku… hamil Sasuke-kun." Dengan wajah merah merona Sakura mengutarakan berita baik itu.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut walau agak samar. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan senyum itu terkesan lebih lebar dari pada biasanya. Ia dengan cepat menarik bahu mungil itu ke dalam peukannya, merengkuhnya sangat erat. Erat sekali.

Di sela pelukan mereka itu, Sakura terkikik pelan. "Aku tahu, kau menantikan ini sudah lama, ya kan?"

"Hn. Terima kasih banyak, Sakura. Terima kasih untuk semua ini, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun, hihi!"

Seketika rumah itu terasa hangat, sekan-akan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan pemiliknya. Sungguh, kebahagiaan seketika itu menyelimuti mereka, menghangatkan mereka.

−bersyukurlah Uchiha Sakura, doa-mu terkabulkan.

.

.

.

.

Setiap penyakit pasti ada obatnya, sekalipun itu penyakit mematikan.

.

Terkadang cinta kasih dan doa yang tulus dapat menjadi obat dari penyakit apa pun.

.

Dan mereka –Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, telah membuktikannya. Inilah takdir mereka, kebahagiaan mereka, kesetiaan yang selalu terjaga. Dan cinta kasih yang takkan pernah pudar, bukan begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Bacokan Author:**

Gimana para readers dan reviewers? *yakinbangetadayangbaca* OOC-kah? Kecepatan-kah? Hancur-kah? Atau bagamanakah?

Yeah, ini adalah hurt/comfort pertama saya, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi.

Jadi, gimana? No more bacot (?), silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak **review **di bawah ini :D

**Sign, **

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**

**Salam, S-Savers! ^^**


End file.
